


Viking

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mature Themes Do Not Start Until Chapter 2+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup brought a mysterious but beautiful man as his bride to his village of Berk, Hiccup never thought there would be anything more challenging then being a viking. Now he has to take on fourteen trials, win the heart of the winter demi-God and prove his worth to a bitter God of Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings And Kidnapping

If they weren't in this northern village currently, pillaging through the houses, taking what was needed and a few things fancied, then the falling snow would have been a beautiful sight. The village was further north then Berk, enough so to be within the arctic circle, the land shared with the wolves and bison that roamed along the frozen grounds they walked. The people were not like the vikings, not only in their rather slim figures but also with the fact they did not worship the gods of Thor and Odin, they spent their days giving thanks to an ultimate God of ice, one who had blessed the village with a demigod child, a child that showed their heritage of the God through not only the winter appearance but as well through the frost that formed from their fingertips, the subtle control over the snow and winds. For miles around, people of the belief would gather at the winter solace to see the child through the years, watching the dancing to the ice God that showed himself only at the solace in the form of the moon. In all honesty, it made no damn sense to the people of Berk but then again, they believed in a gold haired man that could call upon the thunder and lightening with a war hammer so . . . to each their own it would seem. Even so, the child was the villages prized possession and perhaps they had believed that is who they were after when the vikings came to the village, requesting a trade of their gold with the grand amount of supplies the village held onto. Perhaps that is the reason that after the request of trade, a shoe had been thrown at the face of the vikings.

 

To put it simply, vikings did not like it when a shoe was thrown into their face disrespectfully and it was the entire reason why they had moved from a civilized trade into barbaric pillaging, ransacking and raiding through every barrel, house and knocking out anyone that stood in their way that were not children. They may be vikings but not even the harshest, more barbaric of them would dare place their hands upon a child and if one were to do so, they would be dealt with public with execution.

 

While each viking knew what they were after for supplies, it was impossible to not get side tracked by something, be it a small trinket, a weapon of their fancy or in the case of many men who found no interest in the women of Berk, a woman they took an interest in if said woman was already unwed and of proper age. Consent of the girl was not necessary over marriage, a choice not given to her about the man as she would be taken over the shoulder, her struggling and shouting ignored, her tears going unnoticed by her to be husband as he made way to start the trek back to Berk with permission of the viking taking charge over the raid.

 

Be it luck or misfortune, it was the only son of Stoick the Vast, the chief of Berk that was in control of the raiding, going through the streets of the village as they were taken over and ransacked, gauging reactions of the people for any signs of them holding something back. Yet it wasn't the reaction of the people that perked his curiosity, it was the lack of reaction as he glanced to a small temple surrounded by frost. They refused to look to it, as if knowing if they did, the temple would be looked through for supplies. Hiccup snorted as he moved to the temple, ignoring the way a few lurched forward as if to say something, to stop him before being held back. Never would he destroy a temple, even of a god he had no faith in, but temples were wonderful spots to hide goods during these situations.

 

It was as Hiccup had stepped into the temple that he found a prize better then any supplies, stored food, any gold even. Vikings were well known to take interest in women from another village and if she were not already married(hey! Even vikings respected the laws of marriage) and of legal age and would make the woman their wife. Hiccup though had no interest in women, he had no desire for any of the long haired women with round, wide eyes who looked to the vikings, but he did have interest in the north countries snow haired child of winter. The son of the God of Winter himself. He had been hidden away the moment the raids had begun but Hiccup had a knack of finding the valuable things they were after in a raid with the large saber-tooth feline Toothless at his side. One look at the crisp white hair, impossibly blue eyes and the sinfully pale skin without a single blemish upon the clear, porcelain that made up for his skin, Hiccup didn't hesitate to toss the man over one shoulder much like a sack of potatoes and strut from the temple, calling new orders to the vikings of the raid to pack up and hit the road to home.

 

They got something more valuable then supplies now.

 

The demi-God himself had heard the raid, worried only for the village he had lived in, sheltered in for his life. He was well loved here even if forbidden to live a normal life, they called him their treasure and their blessing, his pale blue eyes, snow hair and pale skin was known for countries around, across the frozen winters tundra and to the villages around- and yet he felt like he was needed by them during this raid but he was only put into the temple to keep him protected, the barricade used to hopefully keep away the viking was easily torn apart. Jack looked to the intruder, the tall, intimidating figure and impossibly large feline beast at his side, his mouth opening to call for help when his world was literally turned upside down by being slung so easily over the shoulder of the Viking.

 

Confused and disorientated, Jack struggled to free himself from the easy grip the viking had on him, failing though and kicking his feet, arms moving in a flail. None of the villagers attempted to help, knowing they were unmatched against the large vikings that flanked around their commander and leader protectively. Fearfully, Jack gave in to speaking in the tongue of his native prayer, a lilting language as he begged his father, the Winter God that gave him life to save him. His pleas going unheard.

 

Hiccup could only roll his eyes at the squirming and obvious praying, not having to understand the odd but rather interesting language to know it was praying to whatever got it was this man believed upon. “There is no use praying, as you shall be coming back with me to Berk. You are my property and mine alone, and I do not let go of what is mine so easily.”

 

It was an odd thing, to claim someone, to take someone in a kidnapping to be his wife. He could remember the talks of the other men of the village saying how resistant their wife was at first before realizing she wasn't going to be treated badly and would have a better life as a viking wife as well as happiness and love from the close knit village. He himself only owned a small one room cottage and technically Toothless at his side, even courting and dating was rare so to take a wife like this so suddenly, well, it was new for him. But who could blame him when this man was so beautiful?

 

“What is your name?” Hiccup questioned over his shoulder.

 

Jack was clinging to the vikings furs and armor, trying to shift at first out of the hold before realizing he wasn't honestly going anywhere without the man letting so so he shifted into a more comfortable position with a frown upon his lips. He felt pathetic and every ounce embarrassed by the easy display of being kidnapped he made- it was too submissive of his liking but there was simply nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to be dropped on his head or worse. Neither of which were appealing.

 

At the questioning of his name, Jack said nothing. This barbarian didn't deserve to know anything about him let alone his name especially after raiding, looting and possibly even killing some of his people and then carrying him off like he was some kind of possession. He was still a man damn it all.

 

“Fine, be that way but I will find out your name soon enough. I shall get what I want.”

 

Hiccup snorted out in the cold air, looking over his shoulder to the white haired man that was clinging to the furs as if Hiccup would slip and drop him for fun. Honestly, it was a bit tempting but he knew already this man would be impossible to deal with so no need to make it even worse by proving him right about anything. The unnamed man would be as stubborn as he wished for Hiccup was a viking and could be just as stubborn if not more so.

 

“You belong to me as if this moment, you will either accept it or learn to do so, to embrace the fact you will be my wife and mine alone. Do you understand this?”

 

Jack flushed at the submissive term of 'wife', turning his head rapidly to sneer at the brute carrying him from his village like some fucking prize. How dare this man, how dare this brutish viking with his unclean hands and filth! “Do I look like a woman to you?! I submit to no one as a wife!”He hissed out, icy blue eyes narrowed to hateful slits of rage. No way was he going to be claimed so easily and forced into submission like a piece of land or livestock! He fisted the furs, unable to summon upon his powers and simply wished he had grabbed something that could double as a weapon when he was taken to beat the living hell out of this viking with! His words made his blood boil even further.

 

“Far from it and it is largely why I have picked you when I could have had anyone. You should feel special and blessed by my choice. Accept your destiny and fate.” Hiccup smirked, putting just an extra bit of cocky in his words to further pull a reaction from the other, looking to narrowed eyes. He was surprisingly adorable when mad, it would make things even better once he got to the village and could set things right for a proper marriage to the firecracker of a man, it took time though to arrange a marriage and he had set a few of his crew ahead to make sure restraints would be ready in Hiccups cabin.

 

Baring his teeth and snarling, Jack was no viking and that made things harder, that would make everything harder in honesty, the fact he was weak from his duties in the temple made his abilities worthless, abilities though the vikings knew nothing of and would give good surprise when he got strength back. His thoughts were a savage thing at current but as the demi-god child of the Ice God, it was only natural that he would be fierce and wild as the cold, bitter winter itself when the need came. “Just wait til I rip your throat out in your sleep.” He growled, struggling a little more, hot anger and the nip of the cold winds making his pale cheeks burn a delicate but glowing pink. “You will pay for this, I will make sure of it with my own hands!”

 

Hiccup paused in his steps, narrowing his eyes at the death threats and signaled for the vikings with them to go on ahead as he took some personal time to be sure this guy would realize there was not a thing he could do, there was no escape, and he would not get away with making such a threat to Hiccup. Grasping the back of Jacks head and gripping white hair, he pulled and tossed Jack into the snow and ice hard, using his knee to hold him down.

 

“You will not get the chance. You understand I am a viking, don't you? You are small, think, weak and with what training? Who are you to believe you could do a thing? Wild dogs have a better chance then you ever would. You would be lucky if I were the first to get to you if you dare to make a make as Toothless here is much faster then I am and trust me when I say that Toothless is simply an ironic name.” He pushed forward to sneer the words into the mans ear. “Now, are you prepared to shut up and continue carrying your ass to the village or shall we examine Toothless' teeth?”

 

Laying quiet and heart hammering, pulsing with adrenaline at defying the obviously dominate man pinning him, Jack merely gave a disdainful look, curling his lip in a mix of a sneer and smirk. It was always amusing when he was underestimated, that his small stature that seemed to weak would make him a push over at any kind. He was smart though, he knew for now to keep his mouth shut after jerking a little to test if he could possibly throw off the thick hunk of muscle of man, no hope in every over powering him physically., merely just a silent act of further rebellion. Swearing lengthily in his own language, the words dirty and harsh, he felt better though after the cursing outburst.

 

Assuming the language was a long string of curses and cursing, the language sounding frilly and soft to his ears and Hiccup snorted, gripping once more tightly to white hair to pull him up form the snow, he tossed the albino man over his shoulder again, Toothless giving a purr of amusement as they watched the trek to the village, smoke trails inside from the village housing. Hiccup would be home soon and get this guy restrained, relief on his face.

 

“Say whatever you want in that fairy language, I don't give a damn.”

 

Jack was silent, crossing his arms and glaring this time. He would raise hell if it was the last thing he did. He didn't like this man, hell, he couldn't even see past the damn helmet wore and couldn't see what the man looked like and he certainly did not like the grinning, fat feline the viking had as a companion. He would never like the viking, he would never like any of them ever. And while he promised himself this, Jack promised to himself he would most of all, never cry.


	2. Pre-Trial Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hiccup brought a mysterious but beautiful man as his bride to his village of Berk, Hiccup never thought there would be anything more challenging then being a viking. Now he has to take on fourteen trials, win the heart of the winter demi-God and prove his worth to a bitter God of Winter. -- Kidnapped, chained up and expected to marry the brute that took him away. Wait until his father hears of this! Yet when it turns out his kidnapper is attractive and seems to actually want Jack to fall in love with him, instead of killing the viking, Winter proposes a series of trials.

Vikings and villagers alike greeted Hiccup warmly, most of them giving an amused laughed and slap to the back where he wasn't carrying the squirming man over one shoulder, cheering him for finally finding a bride even if from during a raid. Then again, any other time just wouldn't be the custom. Hiccups home was no more then a single room cabin, a bed big enough to fit the viking and Toothless when the saber decided to try fitting in Hiccups lap through the night or to lay on his chest, chains were attached to the wall recently on the other side of the room, underneath the window. They were low placed, short in length, allowing no more then for Jack to kneel, barely allowing his hands to stretch out in front of himself. Precautions is all.

Toothless kept his guard, teeth bare in warning as Hiccup set Jack down, a hand tangling in white hair to keep Jack still, a knee pressed over both of his legs as the other hands worked the cuffs onto Jacks wrists then each ankle. It was barbaric, there was no denying it, and Jacks pale eyes that conveyed nothing but horror to the viking that stolen him said so.

"Let me go." He whispered, voice dry, fierce. He tugged roughly on the chains to test how far his reach was with them and his heart sank as the weight kept him from much movements, the short length making it impossible to do much either even if he could go around the weight in his weakened state. But he kept his head held high, sitting on his kneels with a sneer to the viking.

"I demand you release me this minute, you barbarian!" He commanded loudly at his captor, the face plate and helmet he wore hiding his face. Hell, the damn beast didn't even have the courtesy to remove the damn helmet, to let him know who had kidnapped him and better yet, give him a chance to spit in his face. He was known to have good aim after all!

Hiccup snorted before shooing the vikings that glanced into the cabin to see the beautiful, white haired man chained to the wall, shutting the door to keep the nosy villagers out. "Like hell will I release you, I already said so so stop wasting your breath on it." He answered. Stepping from the door, Hiccup made his way to a small but strong, sturdy table and worked on undoing the many buckles of armor piece by piece, giving him a chance to move more freely as well as the helmet to be removed. Running his fingers through his hair, fixing it, he wiped a beat of sweat. The helmet was overly hot even in the frozen tundra, making his skin uncomfortable and sweaty until removed.

"Now I shall ask you again, what is your name?" Hiccup turned to Jack, raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked up from where he had been tugging at his chains at the base of the wall, any strong worded comeback dying n his lips for the moment as he looked to the man.

Oh.

Shit.

He knew this face well from the stories travelers brought with them to the village when coming to pray to the gods. Wild auburn hair, piercing green eyes like that of the most untamed jungles, a scar along his chin and a strong jawline, all smeared in a strong pattern of freckles. Those features could only match the one and only son and heir of Stoick The Vast; the most feared viking known. Speechless and with a flicker of icy fear trickling down his spine, jack said nothing, stunned. He didn't understand quite how the person of such terrible stories of the son of Stoick the Vast could be well . . . handsome. He missed the way Hiccup raised an eyebrow to him, too busy with staring at the viking before him and lost in his thoughts, leaving Hiccup with wondering if now without the helmet he had managed to frighten the guy more or if perhaps it was attraction that flickered along they icy eyes. Either way.

"I asked you a question and I damn expect an answer." Hiccup growled out, stepping closer and crossing his arms stubbornly. Jack swallowed heavily, looking back to his cuffed and shackled hands.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, son of Stoick The Vast, isn't it?" Jack questioned in a murmur, still not answering the question, instead trying out the name of kidnapper on his tongue. It was conflicting but he figured that was only due to the mans attractive face and nothing else. Even so, no matter how handsome his 'husband to be'; a thought that made him shudder in disgust, he was still a damn barbarian, a viking who had kidnapped him into a life he did not want, a life so unlike the holy, pure life he had and was meant for.

A surprised look crossed Hiccups face for a moment before giving a sigh at the stubborn mans use of changing the topic to not give his name yet, pulling a chair for himself as he sat down in front of the chained up Jack, his elbows on each knee, watching him carefully. Toothless curled happily at his feet, purring as he rested his large, saber head on one thigh of Hiccups. So you have heard of my father and I, have you? I'm a bit disappointed now as my reputation will not influence your already . . low opinion of me into something even further down the ladder. It will make it harder for you to fall in love with me." He commented, ignoring how Jack nearly choked on a laugh at the thought of falling in love with the viking. "Now give me your name, my patience is running thin. I would like to know the name of the person now living under my roof an who I am taking as my bride."

". . . Your reputation is not all bad. . .." Jack said before stopping abruptly, surprised at how simple and without venom his voice had been. But it was the truth, certainly there were stories that had been nothing but horrifying, yet also much more interesting, intriguing stories of the son of Stoick. But to save face of the slip of venom. "Yet your actions of kidnapping me have spoken louder then the words of travelers." He hissed.

Jacks lower lip trembled after a moment from the reinforcement from Hiccup that he as most definitely to be wed to this man, who could do such horrible, terrible things. He felt a touch hot under the close scrutiny and tucked his legs close to himself, protecting himself and his virtue the best he could, but hey, could he really be blamed, he was a virgin by a mix of force and choice, of his religion and role in life, chosen by his father to be chaste and and forbidden from anything. The man sitting across from him had the eyes of a predator with Jack as the prey.

Eventually he gave into the pressure from the stare. "Jack." He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

While Hiccup was tempted to ask what his reputation was exactly for it to be not all bad, he resisted for now as he heard the way he said his name, Jack, his name was Jack and while it seemed so completely plain, he found it was a bit . . . cute at least if not odd for a name. Then again his name was Hiccup of all things. Smirking, he leaned forward to Jack, reaching to grasp his chin.

"Alright, Jack. Welcome to Berk and to your new life as my to be wife. I shall make sure things are good for you but learn to behave."

He growled softly, taking advantage of how those blue eye were closed by capturing his lips in a short, chaste, simple kiss, complicated it slightly but running the tip of his tongue along soft lips, pulling back not a moment after. Jack gasped, eyes flying open as he scrambled back and away from Hiccup with chains rattling loudly. He slid back against the wall, surprise, shock and confusion from the kiss. As gentle as it had been, it was a kiss nonetheless and he backed up, wary and afraid once again of the man before him. Cheeks were a firey crimson, a low growl slipping past clenched teeth with pure instinct and reflex.

With a smirk, Hiccup nudged at Toothless as he stood. "Watch him closely bud, I'll be back soon." He commented, grinning to Jack wickedly. "Toothless is not as friendly as I am to those that are disrespectful, so I would be careful or he may just decide to make a limb of yours a snack. I need to speak with my father that I am taking a bride. You."

With a grimace, Jack moved further against the wall, eyeing the large saber cat warily. Like hell he was THAT stupid. To piss off a viking was one thing but he was not going to encourage his animal babysitter any reason to rip him a new one or take a taste.

–

The path to his fathers house was well beaten into the ground, the chief in charge of the village and so it was common for those to drop by his house for advice, for trouble or problems going on for the man to fix and help with. It was almost funny how frightened of his father Jack was but well, Hiccup often disobeyed the man and snapped out in response when he was being a fool, he had seen some of the worst sides of his father so he had nothing to really fear anymore. Knocking on the door, he poked his head in, glancing about. "Dad? It's me and I uh, got some news."

Stoick turned to glance at the door, nodding his head. "Come in." He called out, returning to the deer carcass he was currently cleaning and skinning. He had to wonder what Hiccup had done now as he knew his son had been out on raid today, but he hadn't expected for him to return so quickly. Either that meant it went very well or went very poorly. If something had gone wrong, Stoick was concerned, though Hiccups tone didn't say that it was bad news at least. But what if- no no, Stoick frowned, his son had become a fine warrior and viking, none of the embarrassment he use to be as a child.

Stoick was pleased to say that failure was not a word Hiccup liked to associate with nowadays.

Stepping into the house, Hiccup moved to start helping with the skinning of the deer by habit and instant, practiced as he pulled the hide from the deer to set aside, to be cleaned with a sharp blade, possibly tanned into leather.

"I have finally found interest in someone to be my bride, and brought them into the village." He kept any pronoun from his words at first, wanting to steel his nerves, knowing what was going to be said once he brought it to the front and honest with Stoick. "He is not female, his name is Jack and he is some kind of blessed child from the north. Something involving their ice Gods."

Stoick halted in his work on the deer, turning to look upon his son with an unreadable expression for a moment. Hiccup was tall for a man his age, but even he did not surpass Stoics hulking form, a giant in the viking village even.

"You took the northern villages' ice prince? The son of their god?"

His rough voice betrayed absolutely nothing about what he actually thought about the whole concept. Hiccup fidgeted before swallowing and nodding his head, looking to his father. He would not back down, not over the beautiful man, not over Jack. He was already attached to the spitfire personally of of the man.

"Doubtful he is an actual son of a god, but yes, I did take him and he is in my house right now with Toothless on guard. Look dad, I will not apologize for-" He had started to answer and explain honestly before Stoick spoke, setting down the skinning knife and looking seriously to his son.

"Hiccup I am torn and I think you know all the reasons why, apologizing or not for it. Do not make me have to spell this out for you, you have form the day could walk been a rebel child and I have tried and tried to pull you in line. You were a disappointment time and time again as a viking until recently and I have been nothing but proud of you since. Yet now you are walking in here and telling me you wish to wed a MAN?!"

Well, there went the thoughts that Stoick may be proud of how Hiccup had taken this ice prince, the blessed child to be his bride. Hiccup knew how important it was to have an heir for the people of their village, a continued bloodline of the strong vikings or it would end. But only that but Hiccup HAD taken such an important religious figure of the entire northern country and culture, the single person they lived their lives around, their 'living deity' to take and it could cause war. While Stoick had to admire his sons courage, he was damn naive. His however softened his rough exterior, thinking about how his late would have taken the matter.

Hiccup had known this would most likely be an issue, it had been for quite some time for him. "I have told you before I have no interest in women and I ham not here to ask for your blessing, dad, I will marry him either way. The least I figured was that you would prefer I am happy and- and maybe I can consider forcing myself to have some heir for your damn sake, but I will not marry who I do not wish, but I will not be alone until my dying breath with only Toothless at my side."

He sneered at his father, obviously having gotten his stubbornness from him, something Gobber, the family friend and blacksmith liked to remind the two men. He had known that there was a risk when he took the blessed child, the supposed demi-God but if Jack did fall in love with him then it wouldn't start a war, hell, it would be jacks choice then and to be his wife, perhaps even put the two countries into better relations together. But as Stoick shook his head, Hiccup prepared himself for what was next of the lecture.

"Son, I'm not going to tell you what to do anymore or what is best for you, you're of age and can make your choices on your own, but whatever happens from here on is on your shoulders. You're young and foolish still an hopefully you will understand how stupid you are being." He didn't need to remind himself that Hiccup taking this blessed son of a God as his wife it would mean Hiccup taking him to his bed, and by doing that to the child of Winter, he would no longer be a sacred virgin.

"And once he has agreed to wed? What will you do then if the village rallies? Or what if the stories of this man are true, he is the son of Winter, what if the God comes after you? Odin help you, son, do you even understand what you may bring about once you decide to truly establish your relationship if it could be called that?"

Stoick had no doubts that Hiccup would win over this man at some point, he knew of the silver tongued ways of his son, a trait he earned from his mother bless her resting soul. Hiccup himself had thought of these things, worried over them as he carried Jack over a shoulder to Berk.

"Who is to say it would even cause a problem? The north have been pushing for decades for our ways to settle and rid of the raids, to become less violent and maybe with the ice prince as my wife, maybe we can calm and make some truces. I know that the raids you have been pushing me on were to find a wife, Gobber told me everything."

Damn it Gobber, not again!

"I am not giving up on this man, father. I can't explain why I won't and no, it has nothing to do with him as a living deity but he is . . different and I like that of him." He kept the rumors he had heard of this blessed child doing impossible things to himself, not wanting to somehow get his fathers hopes up then for Jack to just be a regular man like most 'children of the Gods' tended to be.

Stoick dipped his head to acknowledge his son but would not give his blessing, would not give approval of it, but he did care for his son greatly, even if he didn't always act like it. "Then I will advise all the best and extreme caution Hiccup." He murmured before turning to the deer carcass, slicing into the thick meat of the skinned deer as if the conversation had never transpired. Just more to show where his stubbornness came from.

Nodding his head and as he had already helped to remove the skin, he left the house, turning to the market place to get food for himself, Toothless and his bride. Returning to the house, Hiccup looked instantly for any damage and if Jack was still there. Toothless looked up, mewling loudly from where he had forcefully made Jack allow him to lay against the slim male, the most terrified yet guarded expression along his face.

"Aww, he likes you, good for you." He taunted Jack.

Jack had already decided he did not care much for this fluffy fat monster of a cat Hiccup called 'Toothless' who was FAR from toothless. Jack saw those fucking fangs! He was a fuzzy menace and that was that. He watched silently as Hiccup placed food onto a hand-carved table, moving with ease in the medium sized one room cabin, getting a wooden bowl, filling it with fruit then taking a plate, filling it to the brim with meats, cheese and breads. Carefully, he set the bowl and fruit besides Jack, watching for what he selected as some kind of idea what his bride liked. "You thirsty at all?"

Toothless sluggishly got off Jack, moving to the table and stealing a thick slab of raw meat for himself that Hiccup provided, ripping sharp, large teeth into for bite sized chunks. Jack made a face, sitting up before giving an honest look to Hiccup, though guarded all the same. "I'm actually fasting." He responded and he would do so for three more days. He had been fasting already for five, surviving on small bits of bread and water. Certainly it was difficult, but the cold of his godly fathers winter was kind to him, making the ache of his empty stomach ease into something bearable. But he wouldn't and couldn't eat nor drink for now. "Nevertheless, thank you."

While sure, he hated being here, hated being kidnapped, but he wouldn't dare display such rudeness when he was a guest; forced at that, in another mans house. Manners came first. He heard the wind whistle past in approval and closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to his father who blessed with the ice, the snow, the brilliant beauty he possessed.

"Fasting? For what reason?" Hiccup questioned, raising an eyebrow. "In Berk, fasting is only done here if a shortage of food and usually it's only the adults that will cut off the amount they eat, children eat normally so they grow strong. Otherwise, there is no reason for it." He stated, grabbing a biscuit and taking a large bite. But no matter the reason, he would be respectful of the customs, the more than likely religious reasons of the mans actions, and he knew if the marriage where to go through with, he would need to learn of it for the sake of his husband. May as well not mock him for it already. "Just say when you can eat and drink and what you want then." He shrugged.

Jack actually gave a small hint of a smile at the curious tone in Hiccups voice, certainly not forced into revealing such a personal thing such as his religion but he had no reason not to education the viking. "I always fast every three months, to give thanks to the changing of the seasons even if the northern country receives onto two, sometimes three of the four seasons. As the son of Winter, it is my duty and expected of me to grace and honor every season lest Mother Nature become ashamed of me."

He pushed aside the plate of food, edging it to Toothless that eyed the cheese up and down in interest. Why was he not surprised the cat liked cheese of all things?

"Sounds a bit insane to me but I can slightly understand I guess." Hiccup shrugged gently but he enjoyed the sight of the smile on the other mans face, finding ti was rather suiting of him. Yet as Jack noticed Hiccup admiring the smile silently, he quickly pushed it from his lips, refusing to so kindness beyond being polite to the viking. Well damn. He wondered, would it be rue to ask if he was actually the son of the God of Winter or was it some 'vision' priests had and claimed him as? With Jack reluctant Jack was to even smile, he guessed it as rude for now.

"Any other customs I should know about to prepare for in the future or assist in? If it interferes though with Odin, I'll have to pass." Hiccup questioned, reaching to scratch at Toothless' ears as the saber went to town on the cheese, purring loud enough Hiccup had to raise his voice to be heard. The cats love of cheese was never odd to Hiccup, but Toothless ate a lot of weird things . . .

"No, there is not. Odin and winter do not interfere, if I were the son of Spring or Autumn then perhaps there would be an issue but Lady Autumn is gracious, as is the Guardian of Spring." He replied, reaching to awkwardly push some of his snowy hair from his eyes. Now that they were having civilized conversation, not thrown over the mans shoulder like a prize, he was much calmer.

Especially now that the black as night saber-tooth cat was occupied with the cheese, he definitely felt a bit more at ease and less like he was going to die at any moment. Kinda. Jack then thought about the other customs, thinking of what there was for him to do, that needed to be 'approved' of by the barbarian. "One custom that is coming up. Seeing as you plan to keep me prisoner against my will and I will not be free any time soon, in two weeks time is the winter solstice. I undergo a cleansing ritual then dance under the winter moon all night."

It was an exhausting performance to give give, one that he never looked forward to but it pleased his godly father and if anything, Jack was strongest under the light of the winter moon during the solstice. Unless things were to change in two weeks time, he could make a forced escape then.

"Two weeks is quite some time of course, and perhaps by then I will gain some trust for you, Jack, to let you be free of the restrains to take part of this custom." Hiccup offered, watching, listening to the hum sound Jack made, a chilling winter breeze coming through the window, curling along Jack to where his breath came out as puffs of hot air. Jack could hear the whisper of winter, his fathers words as finally Winter had gotten involved in the welfare of his only child.

". . . You are serious of this marriage to me, correct? Then my father suggests challenging you to fourteen trials. One for each day before the Winter Solstice. If you can complete all fourteen trials successfully without failure, then I will accept marriage with you." Jack couldn't help the almost apologetic look to slip onto his lips. Hiccup did not know Winter as Jack did, he did not know how cruel the season God was.

"Father does not want to let me go so lightly, so these trials are to prove you are worthy of me and marriage to me. Are you . . . up for the challenge?" Jack questioned. "He will not be easy on you, but then again, he is after all a God, but perhaps you will succeed, seeing as you have nothing to fear as you do not have belief and faith of him." The comment was nearly snarky, mocking Hiccups lack of belief in the winter God but quickly it disappointed. Was it wrong he held worry for the viking if he took these challenges?

". . You are worth it completely, so tell your father or deity that I accept, to give me his best trials." Hiccup reached to Jacks chained hands, moving enough to press a kiss along Jacks knuckles. Ignoring the way the affectionate action made Jacks heart skip a beat, he schooled his expression.

"Then prepare for your first trial in the morning, warrior."


End file.
